


Hungry Like A Wraith

by plotdog



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Gen, M/M, imprison, no real harm done
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: That John&Rodney being wraiths while Todd being the commander of the Atlantis seems funny.





	

Rodney饿醒了。一睁眼，他就看到灰白色的天花板；接着又感觉背后硌得发疼，翻过身，看到John靠着柱子坐在不远处，也是没精打采的。

  


“我们在哪？”他有气无力地发问。他真的需要进食，如果不能及时补充能量，他珍贵的脑细胞可能会萎缩。

  


John依然垂着头，似乎还没结束打盹，过了一会儿，终于吱了一声。“禁闭室。”

  


这就能说明一些事了。Rodney拼了一把劲，翻转180度，眼前正对着禁闭室栅栏形的门。他抬起手指，谨慎地朝栅栏伸了过去。就快要碰到的时候，他的手指一麻，撞到电网了。

  


“棒极了。”如果不是因为身体虚弱，他的嘲讽以为就能成功表达出来了。Rodney闭上眼，眼皮里泛绿光，头脑昏沉，运行缓慢，就像电池容量即将告罄的手提电脑。再这样下去，估计离他下一次昏倒不久了，于是他又睁开眼睛，四下打量，脑筋缓慢运转，压榨最后现存一点儿能量。

  


“John，”过了一会儿，在他判断出禁闭室用的是古人科技之后，“我们被关了多久了？”他丝毫没有被抓的记忆。

  


John松开一条抱在胸前的胳膊，指了指离他不远的另一根柱子。Rodney歪头一看，上面有5*2+2=12条划痕。好极了，十二天。被抓十二天，估计没人觉得他们还活着了。

  


突然他的心头慌乱起来——或许真的没有人来救他们了。

  


心脏从胸腔提到嗓眼，转换了一点重力势能，解释了为何他一瞬间清醒起来（更加合理的解释：濒死恐惧）。他倚靠手肘的力量坐了起来，靠到离John更近的地方。“发生了什么？……谁干的？”

  


John抬起头，眼皮睁开一半。如果不知道原因，别人会以为这是一种蔑视的眼神。“还等你告诉我呢。”说完，他立马又安详地闭上眼。

  


估计从他那里套不出什么有用的信息了，Rodney眼睁睁地看着John陷入昏迷，自己倒是清醒得不得了。好吧，好吧，他可以靠自己，他要比John聪明多了，当然了——现在他要想个逃出去的办法，小菜一碟，哪怕前十二天里可能进行过一系列不成功的尝试——但那也说明不了什么，不一定是尝试失败，或许是没有进行过尝试呢，他可是什么都记不得了——他可以继续尝试，或者开始尝试。

  


思考，思考，古人科技，这意味着他们被古人抓了——当然不可能！他们已经灭绝了——意味着他们被掌握古人科技的人抓了。复制人？遗传了古人基因的人类？吉乃人？……或许是他们中的一个，但不是哪里都有这样的设施，他们可能在一艘古人飞船上，或者古人留在行星上的遗址基地，又或者是……

  


……亚特兰蒂斯。

  


Rodney警醒起来。他熟悉亚特兰蒂斯，可以说是对他了如指掌。光从外表上看起来，这间禁闭室的确符合亚特兰蒂斯上禁闭室的规格。可古人造什么都是按照规格来的，他们造过其他和亚特兰蒂斯同等建制的城市，不能排除掉那样的可能性。

  


可如果他们真的是在亚特兰蒂斯，到底是发生了什么？他们被俘虏了？为什么没有在第一时间杀掉他们，以绝后患，反而拘禁住他们？难道还有什么条件可谈？

  


John或许能瞎蒙出大半正确的答案，但说实在的，他现在看起来不太想说话。这也不是Rodney的领域，与其思考原因，倒不如想出一个从禁闭室里关掉电网的方法，虽然希望渺茫。

  


他双手着地，不体面地爬向活动栅栏。如果John清醒着，这绝对会成为一个日后的笑柄。Rodney扶着墙面跪起来，手掌在墙面上抚摸，搜寻任何凸起或者缝隙。一无所获之后，他又轻轻拍打墙面，或许里面有中空的部位。

  


拍了约有三分钟之后，John醒了。“你有计划？”他听起来并没有抱什么希望。

  


“你有刀子？”Rodney头也没回。等了半天没回答，他还是转过身，“如果在这里钻开一个小孔，我或许可以重新排布墙壁夹层里的控制晶体。所以如果你有任何尖锐的东西，任何坚硬的、薄薄的东西……哦，得了，除此之外呢？”Rodney眼看着John张开嘴，露出嘴里的尖牙。

  


John耸起一边肩膀，“我看你衣服壳子倒是挺结实的，不如敲一块下来磨一磨，就能用了。”

  


“不不不，这又是什么鬼点子，等等，我看看，说不定……或许……呃，John，你或许不是天才，但这绝对是个天才的点子。伸手帮个忙，把我手腕上这块壳子揪下来。”

  


John两手一起捏住Rodney的袖口，一脚蹬住对面的墙壁。Rodney向后仰倒，“砰”的撞到地面上。他艰难地爬起来，看到John拿着那块半个巴掌大的金属朝他挥了挥。

  


他从John手上接过金属，摸了摸边缘。“唔，比我想象的钝，还是需要打磨打磨——你觉得古人的禁闭室和Wraith的盔甲哪个硬度系数更高一点？”

  


* * *

  
  


John倚在墙上，有气无力地坐着，双腿直挺挺地摊在地面上。眼前的Rodney正对着柱子的拐角奋力地打磨一块金属片，锋面已经变得亮晶晶的。但每次Rodney把金属片举到头顶端详一会儿，再到墙边上试一试，总会嘟囔一声，继续打磨。John想知道他哪来的精力。

  


他自己都饿到不行了。

  


他抚摸自己的脸，脸颊已经凹陷了下去。他的手指也变得苍白枯瘦。这只是表面上的，皮囊之下，他的身体里就像长了一口小型的黑洞，迫切地需要把一些潜在的可被吸收的物质吸收进去。远远不是对于营养物质的需求——他肠胃很平静——他需要生命的活力。就像一口漏水的水缸，如果没有水源来补充，他迟早会枯竭。

  


已经十二天了，他看向Rodney的目光已经变得奇怪了起来。或许Rodney的目光也变奇怪了，只是躲藏得很好。但Rodney在很多事情上不是很精明。或许他真的在拼命想法子逃出去，虽然，啧，撬墙板？

  


Rodney大叹一口气，瘫坐到他身边。“这不是人能干的活。”他举起手上的薄片，手指发抖，“密度太大了，怎么也不可能磨得开。”

  


“我有必要指出，你的方案有自相矛盾的地方。”John感到绝望的和抱歉，但还是有必要提醒他，“如果墙壁没盔甲硬，你就磨不动；如果墙壁比盔甲硬，你磨得动，可磨出来的薄片也切不开墙壁了。”

  


“哇，谢谢你啊！除非你还有什么别的好主意，来分享一下！”Rodney垂下手，把金属片响亮地砸到地上。

  


John扁嘴歪头耸肩，“技术性提示而已。”

  


Rodney抱住头，脸埋在膝盖上，“老天，老天，我要死在这里了，我设想过无数种死法，当然也包括类似这样的，太倒霉了，太浪费了，我要是——”

  


“——放轻松，Rodney，他们如果想要我们死，就不会客房招待我们了。时机成熟了，自然会来和我们谈判，”John停顿一秒，“或者强迫。”

  


“你，真的非常会安慰人。”

  


“怎么说呢，天生的。”

  


对话结束，陷入沉默，两个人一声不吭地望着天花板上倒映的蓝幽幽的光。

  


“还有什么别的方案吗？”John一发声，Rodney抖了一下，似乎刚才差点睡着。

  


“别的？”Rodney喷出短促的气音，大概是苦笑，“除非机械降神(Deus ex machina)，或者随便降一个机器(machine)，有屏幕，带信号的那种。”

  


“我就当你说‘不’了。”

  


“正是。”

  


他们再一次同时饿昏。

  


* * *

  
  


不知过了多久，一只手把Rodney拍醒了。John蹲在地面上，满眼警惕之色。“起来，有人来了。”

  


Rodney扶着地面坐起来，接着又扶住墙壁，慢慢站起来，头晕目眩。等他转身正对栅栏门的时候，禁闭室的外门打开了，从门外走进来了几个人。John也站了起来，平静地与领头的那个人目光交接。

  


“啊，我的客人们，住宿条件还满意吗？”发问的是一个瘦高的人类，一脸和气地朝他们微笑。Rodney只想打烂他的脸。可是John不动声色地暗示他住嘴，自己往前迈一步，肩膀松下来，一副很从容的样子。

  


“卫生条件不错，客房装修也很有品味，在飞马座星系里可以说是很难得了，”他凑近一点，“就是，怎么说呢，客房服务有点懈怠。”他朝那人眨了眨眼睛。

  


Rodney朝头顶翻了个白眼。可瘦高个却被逗笑了，甚至发出了夸张的笑声。“John，你身上有些脾性，真是怎么也不会变啊。”

  


John露出感兴趣的表情，“嘿，显然出于某种原因，你知道我的名字，虽然我确信我们之间没有见过面——你叫什么？”

  


瘦高个点点头，笑容变得神秘起来。“我知道你的名字，John；他的名字，Rodney，是因为这些名字都是我起的，”他摊开双手，仿佛在呈现一件宝物，“欢迎来到亚特兰蒂斯，我是这里的指挥官，你们可以叫我——Todd。”

  


* * *

  
  


“太可悲了！可耻！可鄙！可怕！”Rodney在禁闭室里来回走动，John坐在地上，曲起一条腿靠墙坐着，斜着抬起头看他。

  


“不过是只兔子而已，冷静一点。”John斜眼瞅了一下地面上那堆尸骨，心里也有点不适。他语气平静，可他也在同时抚摸着自己掌心的裂口，上面还沾着些微血渍。

  


“问题就在这里，一只恶心的野兔子！天，我都能闻到它身上的臭味了！”

  


“那你刚才怎么没拒绝啊？”

  


Rodney气鼓鼓的，“他们利用了我的饥饿——我们的饥饿！哦……实在是太可耻了……”他一脚把死兔子踢到了离他们最远的角落里，缩到了John身边蹲下。

  


“你知道的，聊胜于无，”John把手垫到后脑勺下面，“至少我们现在已经摆脱随时会饿晕的状态了。”

  


Rodney掰起指头，“首先，这是兔子，也就是意味着它有十年左右的寿命，这只挺大的，最多剩五年了，加上非智能生物要打折扣，换算起来，我们离下一轮饥饿不远了。其次，这个叫Todd的人，不管他是谁，他是在羞辱我们，根本不想要什么情报，因为他根本没有提出具体的问题。再来，我们依然没有找到可以逃出去的方法！”

  


John举起一根指头，“有关第二个，我觉得是这样，他觉得就算问了我们也不会说。”

  


“你倒是挺了解他啊！”

  


John露出想要解释但经过一番思考还是决定放弃的表情，沉默了一会儿，又说，“我倒是记不得亚特兰蒂斯有这么一个蹩脚指挥官……”

  


“哈，正和我想的一样。那个叫Kenny的副指挥官也挺奇怪，关电网的时候毛手毛脚的，半天才搞定，够蹩脚。”

  


“……但又感觉挺熟悉，以前应该还是见过的。”

  


Rodney哼了一声，“我怎么感觉他们长得都一个样。”

  


“可以理解，毕竟人类看我们也都长一个样。”

  


Rodney怀疑地看了John，又低头看了看自己。

  


“好吧，你可能长得挺出众的，”John承认，“大多数Wraith都挺瘦的。”

  


“None taken，可还是需要提醒一句，你在和一个十分钟前差点死于饥饿的人讲话。”

  


十分钟后。

  


“John，你饿了吗？”

  


“是。”

  


“怎么办？”

  


“看来我们中只有一个能继续活下去了。”

  


死一般的沉默。

  


“这是玩笑，Rodney。”

  


“你把我胆都吓破了。”

  


“嘿，这是我啊，我不会吃你的。”

  


“你……保证。”Rodney的手保护性地缩在胸前，对着一脸“拜托”的John，非常认真，“说啊，说你保证不会吃我。”

  


John只好说，“好吧，我保证不会吃你。”看到Rodney放下了抱在胸前的胳膊，他忍不住加上一句，“虽然到了紧要关头，口头协定并不能阻止我真的去吃你。”

  


Rodney的胳膊像弹簧刀一样缩了回去。“John！！！”

  


John举起双手，“保证！”

  


* * *

  
  


Todd又来了，左右手分别拎了一只兔子。Kenny跟在他边上，抱着平板电脑，小心地盯着那两只还在蹬脚的兔子。

  


Todd瞧着禁闭室里的两个Wraith，大惊小怪地叫起来。“John，你把Rodney吃了！”

  


“什么！”躺着的Rodney从地面上跳起来。“谁吃我了？——啊，兔子。”

  


“只是打盹，饿的。”John靠在墙边，露出虚弱的笑容。确实虚弱，这已经是他们被关押的第二十天了。

  


Todd没有立即把兔子送进来。他提溜着两只毛绒绒的小动物的脖子后面的皮肤，“可怜的小东西。”

  


Rodney抗议，“不要那样叫我！”

  


John在Rodney耳根边小声提醒，“他在说兔子。”

  


Rodney瘫下肩膀，“……确实可怜。”

  


Todd把兔子举起来，交给了后面的跟班，“既然可怜，那就不要吃了。”

  


差点平地起飞的Rodney被John拦住了。John抱着胳膊，看着地面，走到Todd面前，抬起头。“好了，玩笑开够了，现在可以告诉我们，你们抓我们的原因了吧。”

  


Todd一颔首，风度翩翩。“当然，你想知道。你觉得，如果条件谈得拢，我们就会放你们走，甚至会送活人给你们吃。”

  


John友善地咧嘴微笑，露出一口尖牙。“那就再好不过了。”

  


Todd露出恍然大悟的表情，接着又恢复了一脸和气，里面带着一些认真。“John，你不记得我们之前商议过什么了吗？”

  


John一开始不明白他在说什么，直到那个叫Kenny的副指挥官走过来，按了按手中的平板电脑，把上面的图表展示给他们看。Rodney也凑了过来，伸着脖子看。

  


“哦天啊，John，这是个药方。如果没猜错，他们想用这种药修改Wraith的DNA，让它们——我们——变得更像人类。”

  


John突然想起来，确实有过这么一件事，他和Todd讨论过，也和Rodney讨论过，还和其他一些记不起来是谁的人讨论过。开发一种药物，让Wraith不再吸取别人的生命维持自己的生命。

  


“所以……我们讨论过这个，”John点点头，“然后在会谈的过程中，你们把我们击昏，关到这里了。”

  


“可以这么说。”Todd的歉意非常敷衍。

  


“所以说谈得不成功喽？”

  


“不不不，John，这是我们提供的一个小体验，让你们感受一下饥饿会给人带来多大的痛苦。现在，告诉我，你想让这种痛苦停止吗？”

  


Rodney打断了他们的对话，“John，他想在我们身上做药物试验。”Todd面带微笑，轻微地点了点头。

  


John皱起眉头，目光依然锁定在Todd身上。“给我们一点考虑的时间。”

  


Todd同意了，走了出去。Rodney沮丧地对John说，“现在叫他们把兔子留下是不是太晚了？”

  


* * *

  
  


“我们之前答应了和他们谈判，说明已经研究过了，这个治疗药物是可行的。”John指出，“说明我们已经代表了我们族人的意见——至少是女王的意见，她让我们和人类合作。”想到“女王”这个概念，John心里冒出一股怪怪的感觉。

  


“没错，可是你看现在是什么情况，他们把我们关了二十多天。”Rodney朝墙上的划痕翻了个白眼。“所谓的‘合作’。”

  


“看起来我们也没有别的选择。”John偏过脸望着他，“或者——还有？”

  


Rodney缩起了脖子，“别看我！”

  


John继续看着他。

  


Rodney叹了一口气，“也许有……只是也许！”他恐惧地看了一眼John，“我真的不该说出来，但是……John……”

  


“别唧唧歪歪的，快说。”

  


Rodney悄悄地把手护到自己胸前，仿佛这样John就不会留意到。“唔，我是很信任你才会这么跟你说的……除了副指挥官，Todd每次都只带两个卫兵，下一次他来的时候，你可以趁他们关掉电网送兔子的时候冲出去。”

  


“你当我是什么，钢铁之躯吗？”John露出“想不到你会出这种馊主意，你还是你吗”的表情。

  


Rodney咽了一口唾沫，“当然，现在你没有自愈力，除非，你从我这里吸走一点寿命……”他冲着瞪大眼睛的John大喊，“我就不该说出来的！”

  


John的眼睛又眯了起来，若有所思，“其实这么一想，的确挺可行的……”

  


“计划B！”Rodney朝后一缩，“我们还是来讨论计划B好了！”

  


“我挺喜欢计划A的。”John卷了卷并不存在的袖子。“计划B是什么？”

  


Rodney心虚地举起那片依然很钝的金属片。

  


John猛地一拍地板，“那就是计划A了！”

  


Rodney突然就变得特别有力气，跳到了门边上。他把金属片举到身前，仿佛这块连墙板都撬不开的破烂能保护他似的。“想都别想！”

  


John也跳了起来，脊背弯曲，似乎下一秒就要出击。“你的主意！”

  


“我没说一定要实施！”

  


“不然还有什么办法！”

  


他们朝对方大喊（虽然由于体力不支，没有想象中的那么有气势），盯紧了对方，谨慎地左右挪步，绕着禁闭室的中心转圈子。如果要拼打架，Rodney肯定要完蛋了。他准备试试用金属片砸John的膝盖。

  


Todd带着两个卫兵气势汹汹地走了进来。“你们在做什么——哦，同类相杀，太好了，活脱脱的Wraith！”他站直了，大笑起来，一手伸到面板上输入密码，“我看到的比我准备看到的精彩多——”

  


一声哀鸣过后，Rodney大叫一声，“现在！”Todd刚刚转过身，看到他一个卫兵脖子上插着一块金属片倒在地上，另一个卫兵的击昏枪被夺下抛给了Rodney，随即也被拧断了脖子，软绵绵地倒在了地上。John一只手按在Todd的胸口，把他推到了墙边上。

  


“如果我是你，我就不会这么做。”Todd看着从外面赶来的更多的卫兵。Rodney艰难地抱着枪对着他们。

  


“哦，是吗？”John龇出尖牙，“看看是谁的性命攥在我手心里了？”

  


“如果我死了，他们就更加不用顾虑朝你们开枪了。”

  


“所以我暂时不会让你死。走。”John攥住Todd的领口，绕道他身后，一手罩在Todd胸口，恐吓卫兵们给他们让道。Rodney和他背对背，举着枪倒退出了禁闭室，门一关上，他就从外面把门锁上了。

  


“不敢相信真的可行！”他们走在走廊上，Rodney听起来挺高兴，虽然声音里有很多哆嗦的成分。

  


“C计划总是可行的，再说，我们还被困在这里，”John丝毫没有放松对Todd的挟持，“想要离开，我们得找一个会开小飞船的人。”

  


Todd清了清嗓子，“为什么不放我来呢？”

  


“你有古人基因？”

  


“不，我是说，我把你们放到安全的地方，让你们的母舰来接你们。”

  


“仿佛你不会选一个太空星门让我们走进去似的。”

  


Todd还在微笑，这人脑子有毛病。“不不不，John，我还想继续和你们合作呢。”

  


John也轻笑了一声，显然脑子也不太对头，“比如什么，下一次也敲昏我们吗？”走进运输机之后，他又叮嘱Rodney，“枪举好了！外面可能有埋伏！”

  


Rodney一边埋怨，“真有埋伏的话，我一个人也挡不住啊……”，一边听话地举起了击昏枪，对准门口。John踢了踢Todd的后脚跟，让他往前走一步，挡在电梯门前。门开的时候，果然有荷枪实弹的一堆人拿枪口对着他们。

  


John喊话，“再靠近一步，你们的指挥官就要被我吸了！”

  


那个叫Kenny的副指挥官站在卫兵前面，背着手，“请吧？”

  


兵变？John握紧了Todd的脖子，“我可以一次只夺走他十年的寿命，你们决定是多少个十年”。他紧张地盯着面前的一群人，他们似乎不为所动。

  


Todd动了动肩膀，似乎想要挣脱John的钳制。John按紧了Todd的胸口。什么都没有发生。

  


“见鬼，Rodney，我觉得他们已经在我们身上做实验了。”

  


* * *

  
  


Rodney躺在医务室里，昏昏沉沉。但他已经感觉好多了。护士刚才给他送了点粥。有生以来第一次，他感觉到了人类食物（而不是人类）给他带来的满足感。总体来说，他感觉不错，虽然还是有种说不出的倦怠。但和John比起来，他的情况已经算好的了。

  


刚才他们被一群海军陆战队员押送进了医务室，进行生命体征检测。Rodney感觉自己变成了某种实验小白鼠，虽然他们没有再给他们灌输什么可疑的药剂。John倒是一直垂头丧气。毕竟，他才是那个尝试吸食Todd寿命却发现已经失去了相关功能的人。

  


John坐在病床上，一手端着碗，一手拿勺子非常缓慢地搅动。

  


“你还要吃吗？”Rodney情不自禁地询问。

  


“你想吃？”John皱起一张脸，“为什么任何人能吃得下这种东西?”

  


“因为，它们能维持你的生存？”Rodney觉得这理由已经足够充分。

  


John短促地嗤笑一声，“维持，的确。”

  


* * *

  
  


他们在食堂里，周围站了一圈卫兵。Todd拉开一张椅子，在他们对面坐下。“食物还可口吗？”

  


Rodney用塑料叉子插起一块蓝色的葡萄柚，“不知为什么，我感觉我不应该吃它。”

  


John没有在吃东西，手指交叉，手肘倚在桌沿上，回答得很礼貌。“我只是想知道，你们是什么时候给我们下药的？”

  


Rodney替Todd回答了，“当然是用那只兔子了——呃，也可能是在禁闭室里灌了毒气，毕竟我很怀疑核酸级别的药物会被兔子的内环境破坏掉，但我还是倾向于——”

  


Todd点了点头，“兔子。”

  


Rodney无所谓地点点头，“——兔子，没错，不管那种。”他把叉子上的葡萄柚抖掉，开始研究另一种看起来很像迷你软椰子的水果。

  


“看了Rodney对药物适应得很不错。”Todd露出慈爱的笑容，“你呢，John？裂缝还在吗？”

  


John摸了摸快要愈合的皮肤，露出敷衍的笑容，“可以这么说吧。”

  


Todd点点头，一副满意的样子，“那恭喜你们，可以像正常人类一样生活了。”

  


“我不知道正常人类是什么感受，但如果这就是，那也太可悲了。”John看着正在给椰子剥皮的Rodney，“我感觉到的不再是饥饿，而是……虚弱。”

  


“视觉、听觉、触觉全都变钝了，力量也减弱了。”Todd举例。

  


“是的，”John怀疑地看了Todd一眼，“感觉就像失去了什么，就像一个……”

  


“……人类。没错，一个不再吸食别人生命的Wraith，就像一个只吃蔬菜的人类。你或许会在良心上变得舒服一点，但同时你的肉体会变得憔悴。”Todd幽幽地看着John，仿佛在和他讨论另外一件事，“不再凶狠，是的；不再屠杀，是的；继续活着，是的；至于活得愉快？个人行为，也许会，但是对一个种族来说，你不能要求所有人都这样。”Todd抬起头，坐直了，“告诉我，如果有选择，你是宁愿开一个源源不断的养殖场供养你的族人，还是让所有人一起陪你吃素，Sheppard上校？”

  


Todd露出最后一个微笑，消失在空气里。

  


* * *

John Sheppard推开罩子，大口快速换气，接着又摸向腰间。柯尔特还在那里，他迅速地上膛，跳下床，猫着腰，四下巡视。确认附近没有威胁之后，他走向了最近的一个停滞舱，低头一看，Rodney正睡在里面。

  


他把Rodney弄醒了。Rodney猛地睁开眼睛，“哦，John！”他把自己从床上拖了下来，“我刚刚还在想是不是你们是不是传送了。太滑稽了，这么明显的骗局，我居然没看出来，有时候聪明人也会被中计，哈。”

  


“哈，有趣。”John终于放下枪，看着Rodney凑到工作台前，检查他们刚刚经历的模拟程序。

  


John开始依次检查其他的停滞舱，都空荡荡的。Rodney的声音从身后传来，“虽然我还是不太明白他是什么意思……”

  


“我觉得他表达得已经非常清楚了，”John耸肩，“这回的合作取消了。”

  


“是不是意味着我们和他们的暂时友好关系结束了？我是说，你看，他敲昏我们，又理论上虐待了我们——哦，老天，我们在里面呆了多久了，我还以为我的饥饿感是模拟出来的！”Rodney开始急切地搜寻自己的口袋，“好极了，没有能量棒！”

  


John看了看自己的军用手表，“放轻松，也就过了……21个小时吧。”

  


“21个小时，”Rodney目光呆滞，“那我的血糖水平应该变得非常、非常低了……”

  


“停滞舱会让你的新陈代谢变慢一点，”John好心提醒。

  


Rodney开始收拾行囊，“我们得赶紧回去。”

  


John从最后两个停滞舱里拽出了睡眼惺忪的Teyla和Ronon。“John，发生了什么？”Teyla看起来非常困惑，“我刚才看见了……不对，梦见我和Ronon变成了饥肠辘辘的猛兽，把你和Rodney吃掉了。”

  


John抬起一条眉毛。“我来猜猜——我们看起来像兔子，对不对？”

  


Ronon拍了拍John的后背，“抱歉了，兄弟。但是做了这个梦之后，我现在真的挺想吃烤兔子的。”

  


房间另一头的Rodney大声抗议，“能不能不要再提某种特定的生物了？Todd提得还不够多吗？”

  


John转过身，Teyla和Ronon跟在后面，一起朝门口走去。“如果Todd费这番周折是想教育我们什么，我觉得我已经挺明白了。永远不要放弃吃火鸡三明治的权力——除非你是火鸡。”他举起柯尔特，踢开了门。

  
  


END  
---


End file.
